


Kingsman: He came for the booty

by justme123



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justme123/pseuds/justme123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The badass pirate Harry Hart and charming stowaway Eggsy Unwin star in the epic story of "Kingsman: He came for the booty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingsman: He came for the booty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mentalstrainatdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalstrainatdawn/gifts).



> First thing that came to mind when I read "Pirate Hartwin" was that it would make an amazing cheesy romance novel. I hope you enjoy it!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=f57zw6)


End file.
